


i like you really really really really

by 010321cal



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cutesy stuff, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Protective Zero, because i dont know how to write anything else, lapslock, like i dont even know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you're 7 years old and people are being mean to your fiancee, what do you do? scream at them [kaname and zero/fluff/complete/lapslock]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you really really really really

**t.i.t.l.e-** _i like you really really really really_

**p.a.i.r.i.n.g-** _kuran kaname and kiryuu zero_

**f.a.n.d.o.m-** _vampire knight_

**w.o.r.l.d-** _manga_

**d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r-**   _i only own the plot_

 **w.a.r.n.i.n.g.s-**   _none_

**s.u.m.m.a.r.y-** _when you're 7 years old and people are being mean to your fiancee, what do you do? scream at them_

9 year old kuran kaname and 7 year old kiryuu zero were playing on the playground, when they were suddenly surrounded by the older kids.

they started pushing kaname around and calling him names, while zero started to cry, "hey stop it!" zero exclaimed. the older kids just laughed at him and started picking on kaname again.

"zero, go!" kaname yelled. zero shook his head.

"no! kanameeeee!" zero exclaimed trying to get closer to kaname, when he was suddenly pushed back onto his bum.

zero suddenly go up, "hey, stop it! stop picking on my husband!" he screamed. all the other kids just seemed to stand there surprised before running away. zero stuck his tongue out at their backs before going back to his kaname's side.

zero took kaname's hand in his. "how are you doing?" zero asked him. kaname just looked at zero for a moment before smiling widely and taking zero into his arms.

"so i'm your husband now?" kaname asked zero in a teasing manner. zero blushed and looked down. "does that make you my wife?"

zero blushed even more and nodded. "always and forever"

**o.m.a.k.e**

"come on, let's go tell our parents!" kaname exclaimed cheerfully. zero looked him.

"why?" he asked. kaname turned to zero and ruffled his hair.

"so we can get married, for real, of course." kaname said it as if it was obvious.

"but we're not old enough to get married, yet!"

**o.w.a.r.i**

_/also on my ao3. story updates can be found on my writing blog. links can be found on my profile. -cal_

_/title is from the song really really by winner_


End file.
